wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Detail of the Carina Nebula= "Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away... are giant alien penises!"--eaglesfan0075 * If you can't see Jesus in the image, then it's just not worth exploring. - The Lake Effect 01:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Scientists report that the number of Elephant nebulas have trippled in the past twenty years. '--Alethic Logic 03:52, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' =Pandas at San Diego Zoo= *Early trials show the effectiveness of Panda Viagra. - The Lake Effect 19:25, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Panda porn - yet another way bears are destroying America! --Careax 06:16, 27 April 2007 (UTC) "Does this massage come with a paw release?"--MC Esteban™ 05:33, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =John Edwards Gives A Speech in New York= "...And that's where babies come from."--eaglesfan0075 "So I'm going to grab Ann Coulter by her massive brass balls and squeeze all the Republican outta them!" --Careax 06:15, 27 April 2007 (UTC) "Then I took my money, like this, and paid the stylist."--MC Esteban™ 05:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "...and when the bolts came loose, Senator Kerry's head fell right off." --MC Esteban™ 07:49, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =Mount Everest= =U.S. Capitol Dome= Poppy field blamed for Congress. '--Alethic Logic 14:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC)' Poppies march on Washington to protest War on Drugs WrongOfTexas 04:26, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =A French Matador= French blame constant military failures on poor choice of camouflage. --Careax 06:30, 27 April 2007 (UTC) The world prepares for the Democratic debates. '--Alethic Logic 14:57, 27 April 2007 (UTC)' =A Gymnast Competes in European Championship= =Stephen Hawking Weightless= Proof that people who are full of hot air can actually float. '--Alethic Logic 03:26, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' "Call me Paulina!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 28 April 2007 (UTC) =Housing After Hurricane Katrina= =Workers Build Terminal At Beijing Airport= Magnification: Razor stubble pokes through Rosie O'Donnel's fishnet stockings. '--Alethic Logic 17:03, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' =Scientist in Antarctica= Face of Jesus appears in Stephen Colbert's dryer lint filter. '--Alethic Logic 18:06, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' =Women Attend Bullfights= Steve Tyler (bottom right) dons disguise and sneaks into bullfight. '--Alethic Logic 18:12, 28 April 2007 (UTC)' Spanish senior breaks world record for being "always a bridesmaid, never a bride". --Careax 22:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *It's always a riot when the coliseum holds "Free Doily Night." - The Lake Effect 06:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) =Mother Duck Crosses Road With 29 Ducklings= Yes, it's true. World's most promiscuous duck thinks it's a chicken. --Careax 18:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Despite the advertising, Momma duck found it difficult to sleep in. '--Alethic Logic 02:10, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' *"What keeps the ducks so punctual and orderly? It’s the hotel restaurant’s most famous dish - Stragglers a L’orange." - The Lake Effect 02:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Bjork Performs at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= It's official: Bjork is a crazy bag lady. --Careax 05:15, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Fans at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= A newly formed military superpower prepares to invade the Galapagos islands and claim them for Britanada. '--Alethic Logic 02:06, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' =Noisettes Perform at the 2007 Coachella Music Festival= No, it's not REALLY an axe... '--Alethic Logic 03:50, 29 April 2007 (UTC)' "Well this is how I saw Pete Townsend playing it, so it must be right!" --Careax 05:16, 29 April 2007 (UTC) =Restaurant on a Crane= *Oops, I dropped my fork. Could you pick that up for me? - The Lake Effect 06:46, 30 April 2007 (UTC) David Blaine's biggest challenge yet: escape from a Ted Kennedy fund-raiser from 30 stories up. --Careax 06:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =Sumo Wrestlers Holding Babies= *The things you'll find when you're cleaning your flabs... - The Lake Effect 05:34, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "Wait a minute, why are they wearing the clothes and we wearing the diapers?!" --MC Esteban™ 05:42, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "You call this a meal? I'll need 15 more just to put a dent in my hunger!" --Careax 06:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC) =Former CIA Director George Tenet Writes Tell-All Book= "I would like to take my oath on the Koran."--MC Esteban™ 05:31, 1 May 2007 (UTC) "What is 'It's a Slam Dunk' Alex?" --Careax 04:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Alberto Gonzales Protested At His Harvard Law Reunion= McCain auctions off GITMO detainees at GOP fundraiser. '--Alethic Logic 23:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC)' =The Greatest President Ever Vetoes Democrats Timeline Bill= *Great, he's facing the wrong way. AGAIN. - The Lake Effect 04:12, 2 May 2007 (UTC) "Ok, this one's got to be the toilet... DAMN IT!" --Careax 04:43, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Dutchman Builds Noah's Ark Replica= *Another citizen of The Netherlands tricked by Al Gore's An Inconvenient Truth. That country would be first to go. - The Lake Effect 07:49, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Mid-Atlantic Alpaca Show= *Worst. Poodle. EVER! - The Lake Effect 07:47, 2 May 2007 (UTC) =Man Hires Bodyguard for Protection Against Seagulls= Yes, it's true. "Don't let it poop on me! I'm already covered in enough white 'paint'!" --Careax 04:42, 2 May 2007 (UTC)